Photographs and Memories
by bleujet13
Summary: Because Ziva is right, life does surprises you. Somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This came to me in a dream. I know, weird dreams, right? But here it goes ..

**DISCLAIMER:** Heartbreakingly disclaimed.

Nighttime in New York City isn't as cut up as it seems to be. Normally, she likes going to this place. But tonight, is not a normal night. After tonight, things will never be the same again.

As the woman on the bed raggedly pulled her last breath, the young girl standing on the corner of the hospital room felt her breath being pulled as well. She can't look at her but her she can't stop her eyes from staring. She could feel her vision starting to blur as her tears, no matter how much she tried to stop them started falling. She wanted to shout, rant at the unfairness of it all, and be angry with the man sitting beside the woman's bed holding her hand.

But she can't. There's nothing coming out, she wouldn't let it come out.

She pushed herself from the wall and the man turned his head towards her, she looked at him defiantly. "I need to go"

Out the door she went, straight to the elevators, answered prayer sent her way as she descended the building alone.

She needed to get out of here. It's suffocating her, she can't breathe.

She needs air.

Tony DiNozzo was having a good time until now. He hasn't taken a weekend break in quite a while. It's good to see his friend Mark again.

Mark, a good friend a former teammate back in Ohio State who now plays for the NY Knicks gave him the ticket to see the game courtside. They had dinner the night before, to catch up on things. James invited him to the dugout for the post-win celebrations tonight but he graciously declined, feigning an early night since he needs to be up early for the flight back to Philly. He has accepted four years ago that he will never have that career he always dreamed of in the NBA, but he would be lying through his teeth if he says he doesn't feel at least a tiny bit of envy, jealousy and anger, seeing his friend and former teammate living what was suppose to be his.

He needed to get out there. It's suffocating him, he can't breathe.

He needs air.

Cutting through the park towards the bar he was thinking of going seemed to be a good idea ten minutes ago. Now noticing how late the hour is and that he hasn't seen any person going his way, he started having seconds thoughts.

"Jeez, I go to NY on a weekend to get myself mugged" as he shook his head at his own stupidity. He was thinking of turning around and going back when he notice a somewhat small figure sitting on one of the benches.

"Poor place for a street walker to choose" he mused.

But nearing the figure, he knew it wasn't a streetwalker, the person's not dressed for it. He can't' even tell if its a man or woman.

He wanted to walk away. No need to borrow trouble. But taking a long look at the huddled shape, he could see that whoever it was, it was shaking.

"Oh God, not a druggie please." he thought.

He tried to walk away once more, but as soon as he turned he heard a small whimper, a quiet one but a whimper nonetheless. The cop in him couldn't ignore the creature any more.

"Hello.. Pretty late for you to be out here by yourself. Are you lost? Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, I am fine. Thank you very much" There's no mistaking that for a female voice, a husky female voice. And she sounded like she's crying.

"You don't seem fine. Is there anything I could do to help?" he asked again.

"No please, I need to be alone. Thank you." as the girl looked up briefly and gave him a tight smile. Eyes rimmed red, puffy nose and cheeks from crying obviously. Curious accent too.

"You're not from around here, are you? You see it's dangerous for a young girl like you to be sitting in the dark by yourself in these parts, especially at this time."

"Would it be not dangerous for you too?" the girl unexpectedly replied.

"Well, you see I'm a cop, a policeman. Though not from New York but from Philadelphia but I was born near here so I'm used to these parts." he responded

"Do you mind if I sit down? Here it looks like you could use this." as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you" as he accepted graciously.

They sat in silence for while. The occasional sniffles from the girl are all you could hear.

"My mother died today." as she breaks the stillness between them.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." as his heart goes out for this little slip of a girl, most likely a teenager. He knows how devastating it is to lose a mother. He's been there.

"It was colon cancer. She had it for three years before it beat her."

"My younger sister is inconsolable. They were close." she added as though an afterthought.

And you were not? He asked in his mind but thought better than to voice it out.

"My Mother died too of cancer, it was breast cancer when I was 8 years old" He revealed instead.

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"Does the pain ever go away?" the timid voice spoke after a minute.

"Well, it's different each day. There are days like her birthdays and my birthdays and Christmases where it hurts the most, and there are days that it's somewhat easier"

"Even after all this time?"

"Even more so after all this time. But somehow you get through it. You remember the fun times, the laughter, the wonderful times you spent with her."

"She will always be in your heart. That's how you get through." his voice sounded sincere.

Another round of quietness ensued.

"You know, its really getting late and I'll bet your dad or your sister is worried now looking for you." He started as he stood up.

"I highly doubt that about my father but my sister and my aunt will worry. You are right, I should go back now." she said as she also stood up from the bench.

"I'll walk you back. Where is it?" Tony for some unfathomable reason is feeling very protective of this young girl.

"Marymount Hospital, about 3 blocks from here. I could walk by myself really. There is no need to go all that way for me. I do appreciate the offer though" she smiled; she does really value the offer.

"Now isn't that a coincidence? That's where I'm heading too. Not to the hospital but near it. We might as well walk together, better protection for each other" He grinned easily, lying through his teeth.

He absolutely abhorred that place!

That's the same hospital where his mother died too. No surprise really, It's one of the country's premiere cancer centers. But he swore on that day that he would never ever shadow that place again.

But he cannot in good conscience, let the girl alone at this time, so utterly vulnerable and lost, so lost. He of all people should know. He had been in her shoes.

"Are you sure?" sounding skeptical.

"Yes, pretty sure. Let's go" as he took a step forward.

They walked in silence. Her head is down but on rare times that she looks up he's looking at her, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back even just a bit. He has such warm smiling eyes. It's one of the two things she will remember of him.

Soon enough they reached their destination.

"So this it. You take care ok? All will be fine in due time." was all he could muster as a goodbye.

"Thank you for walking me back. Until we meet again." She said warmly and shook his hand.

Ziva went back to her mother's hospital room. It was quiet and empty except for her father who was sitting on a chair beside the bed where her mother still lays.

Eli stood up, went to Ziva, lifted her chin so he can see her face.

The utter sadness so palpable in her eyes.

He let go of her face, touched her shoulder and said "Your Uncle will bring you back to the hotel when you're ready" and he left her there alone in the room.

Ziva went up to her mother's bed. She sat beside her and touched her beautiful but still face, now devoid of the pain she has endured in the last 3 years. She started talking as if her Mother is listening as she always does when she use tell her stories of how her day went.

"I am sorry that I ran away earlier. I met a nice policeman and he was kind enough to walk me back here so I would not get lost. Oh, and he gave me his handkerchief and I now I forgot to return it. I do not know his name"

"He seems very nice. Would you be so kind to watch over him every now and then? To make sure he is safe? A policeman has a dangerous job, like Abba does."

She kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "We will be fine Ima. You need not to worry now. I will take care of Tali, I promise."

And she started praying.

Tony having changed his mind had decided to go for a drink. He's heading straight to Paddy's Pub he knows is just around the corner.

He looked up at the sky; saw a twinkling bright star and he suddenly feels a bit better.

He looked around for any person passing by but there was none.

He then started talking, "Hey Mom, I'm ok. Don't worry about me. And oh, there's this girl whose mother has just passed away. But I forgot to ask her name. Would you mind keeping an eye out for her Mom? You know, give her a welcome party or something? Also, the two of you could watch over her, make sure she's safe? She needs it."

Tony then chuckled to himself, now you've lost it DiNozzo.

He walked away towards the bar whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This is a time jump. A long time jump. They met the "second time" the same as in NCIS. We will stick with that. This chapter is set after Season 11. Hoping they have finally, finally gotten it on.

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, heartbreakingly disclaimed. Definitely not mine. If they were, they would have half a dozen kids by now.

17 years later

"Tony will you please shut up for a second? I'm trying to remember where!"

"I gave them to you for safekeeping. Where did you put them? Please don't tell me you've lost them, they're all I have!" Tony was ranting in exasperation.

"I know! And I have not lost them! This is your fault too, you know? This pregnancy is killing my brain cells!" Ziva's tone is very frustrated.

"How could it be my fault?!"

"You got me pregnant, you idiot!"

"Hey, I don't recall you saying no!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"I'm not shouting at you!"

"You're upsetting the baby!"

"Is it the baby or the Mom?"

"Both" she surprised herself by starting to cry.

Damn hormones! Damn DiNozzo! She wanted to scream.

"Not you, but your Daddy is an idiot" as she received a swift kick from her unborn child. She patted and rubbed the spot trying to appease the said baby for insulting its last name.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine, go away." She sniffled.

Oh boy, here we go again. He should have kept his mouth shut. Upsetting Ziva on a regular day is not the brightest idea. But upsetting a pregnant Ziva? He deserves a hundred, no, make that a thousand head slaps from Gibbs right now.

His wife is right; he is a first class idiot.

"Look sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that and I'm not shouting at you either. I will never ever do that" Tony was contrite.

"You sure sound like you're shouting" Ziva was petulant.

"I wasn't shouting. I swear I wasn't" he was begging. All he could see is Ziva's pouting and tear stricken-face.

"I'm so sorry, could I sit with you?" he was on his knees by now.

Ziva nodded, although upset at him, but also needing to be comforted by her husband.

Tony sat on the couch and put his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, each of her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her chin and finally her lips.

Ziva always loves it when he does that. It never fails to make her smile.

It didn't fail now.

"Baby kicking hard?" as he patted and soothe her big tummy.

"Yes, kicked me when I called you an idiot" she pouted.

"That's Daddy's girl!" He grinned and gave her tummy huge kisses.

"Hmph!" She'll find out soon enough herself" she smirked.

"Hey, now .." Tony started to protest but was suddenly interrupted.

"I remember now! I put them inside the blue hatbox on top of the cabinet. It's hidden behind our luggage. I'll get it." She blurted suddenly, snapping her fingers and tried to stand up.

"Oh no, you don't. You won't be scampering like a monkey to reach the top of the cabinet. I'll get it. Blue hatbox, ok."

"It's behind our luggage."

_I heard you the first time_ - But being wiser now than five minutes ago, he bit his tongue.

"Yes, dear" he agreed amicably.

He brought the blue hatbox down to the sitting room and gave it to Ziva.

Ziva, not having enough room in her lap, set the box on Tony's lap and opened it.

"There you are" as photos of Tony's childhood came out of a white envelope. Right where Ziva last put them for safekeeping.

They were putting together a baby book – part of is a page for a family tree.

They were looking for Tony's photos of him as a child, photos of his Mom and his Dad to put in the baby book's family tree.

Ziva already has her side of the family all put up. Photos of her Mother, Father, brother and sister all adorn the book.

Tony was rummaging inside the box to look for stray photos when he caught sight of something.

He frowned.

"Where did you get this handkerchief?" he asked as he held a scrap of blue fabric.

"Oh that. It has been a long time and it is a long story"

"Huh? Did my Dad gave this to you?"

"What? No. Why would your Dad give me that? It was lent to me my by a very nice man. A policeman, if I remember right, the night my mother passed away" she took a deep breath.

"I was 16 then. Ima had just died and I needed to get out of the hospital. I ran until I came upon a park and sat down on one of the benches. He was walking along when he probably noticed me sitting in the dark. He sat with me. He stayed until I was ready to go back and he walked me back. He lent me that handkerchief because I was crying. I was not able to give it back nor I know his name. I could never thank him enough." Ziva recalls the bittersweet memory.

Tony watched as the memory Ziva was describing unfolded right before his mind's eye. He recognizes every vivid detail of that night. He is aware.

Because he was right there when it happened.

Tony could suddenly see the vulnerable young girl again. She did grow up beautifully. His heart ached as he remembered now all the things that that young girl went through growing up. The unmistakable pride shining in his eyes as he recalled that even with what everything that young girl has been through, she still came up fighting and winning.

And now she's his. The world sure has a very funny sense of humor.

Come to think of it, their mothers, though long time gone, had a very funny sense of humor.

"Tony? You're not listening to me"

"I am sweetheart, I am."

"I regret not asking for his name. I would want to see him again even just to thank him. It's odd that when I could almost see his face. He became a friend I never had that night," she said wistfully.

"You don't remember his face?"

"It was dark in that park and he was tall, much taller than I am. I kept my head down because I don't want him or anyone to see me crying. I can recall his eyes though. He has warm smiling eyes. Much like yours."

"You want to know his name? Look here" as he directed her attention to the small monogrammed letters on the corner of the hanky.

"See those letters? You couldn't almost see them. They're small and they're the same color as the fabric. Here, feel them. They're the letters ADD. They stand for Anthony Dorian DiNozzo. I am that policeman."

Ziva was in shock. How could she not identify those letters? She knows those figures by heart. How could she not be aware that it has the same initials as Tony's?

"I have seen those letters, I have touched them a million times. I always held on to that handkerchief. It goes with me wherever I go on missions for Mossad, even with assignments with NCIS. It went with us to Paris, to Colombia, to Naples, even to Berlin. Somehow I believe it keeps me safe"

"I will always keep you safe"

"Oh Tony.." as she hugged him with all her strength.

"Thank you. I know it's not enough after all these years. But thank you"

"And you are very much welcomed, Ziva. Now I finally know your name"

"You are not the only one who remembers. I always think of that young girl. Always hoping she's happy and safe. I said to my Mom to watch out for you and your Mom. Funny how it turned out to be" he chuckled quietly.

"And I also told my Mother too to keep you safe. This is odd indeed." She mused loudly.

"And you know another quaint thing? My Mom made those monograms for me. A dozen of them. Apparently she told my Dad not to give it to me until I turned 14. I don't know why. And I lost them through out the years. This is the last of them. I only realized it after I got back to Philly from that weekend. I thought even though it's the last one, it was given up for a good cause. And to a pretty young girl to boot" he winked at her.

"Gosh Tony, I never knew it was so precious to you. I would have exerted every effort to find you and return it."

"Nah, I think it was meant for you"

"How could it be?" she was bewildered.

"Coincidence?" he offered with a shrug.

"Rule 39 DiNozzo" she countered.

"Well, I'm going to chalk it up to the baby wanting to know" he said matter of factly.

"You're blaming our baby? Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Not blaming. Thanking. If we were not looking for photos for the baby's album we would never have found out. Maybe the baby's grandmas are egging her on."

He winked.

"They would have doted on her. I am sure of it." She said wistfully.

"Oh she would have been spoiled rotten, especially with my Mom. Her first grandchild? We would be inundated with new toys and visits every week."

"That would have been nice. Not much for the toys, but the visits would have been nice. Our baby would have been more loved."

"And who said she's lacking in love now? She'll have more than she could handle. She would have two guardian angels with her at all times. Three if you count Tali. She would always be loved, Ziva. Always will be."

'I never doubted it for a second" she beamed. Followed by a soft gasp as she felt a slight nudge on her side. She caressed her tummy.

"Yes, Daddy and I are talking about you and your grandmothers. Somehow we feel they're involved in this" another kick.

"Is that a yes?" then another kick and a somersault.

"Alright jellybean, settle down. We believe you. Tell your grandmothers we love them and to keep watching over you" This time it was Tony who laughingly responded as he stroked Ziva's tummy and kissing it.

"Now, let's finish this and get started on dinner. I feel like having fried chicken." Ziva closed her eyes and sniffed appreciatively as if she could already smell the cooking.

Ziva then stood up.

"Where are you going? I thought we're finishing this?"

"Ever had your bladder kicked numerous times by tiny hands or feet? No? Then shut it. I need to use the bathroom now"

"And don't start cutting the pictures without me. You always crop them wrong. They look like crime scene photos"

"I do not!"

"Does too."

"Not!"

"Too!" as she shouted from the bathroom.

Tony sat back on the couch and gazed at the handkerchief and the photos, grinning contently. As Ziva said, life indeed sometimes surprises you.

FIN^.^


End file.
